dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rumble mcskirmish vs wreck it ralph
Intro No rules no research just bloodshed DBX! Battle wreck it ralph was walking along the land of fight fighters a game which recently got shipped into the arcade but he heard alot of rumors surrounding it not very good ones so he decided to investigate rumble: you why are you here?! ralph: well hate to be bearer of bad news but i am afraid that i have heard some very negative rumors about you rumble: waht do you mean rumble is a good guy he fights for justice ralph: well that's the thing you see people have said that you kinda have cause quite alot of damage to other arcade games rumble: well you figured it out didn't you you see i rumble mcskirmish have decided to become a bad guy after all i did beat up a kid who tricked me ralph: really? i'm a bad guy in my game too so maybe you can come with me to bad anon rumble: hmm you may be telling the truth but you may also by lying we will have to see battle me to the death ralph: dine i might as well with that ralph got into a fighting stance as did rumble HERE WE GO!!! ralph then punched rumble in the face and even in the abs rumble: grr you are strong but not as strong as me rumble then kicked ralph in the head and sent him flying ralph was sent into a lake but he then was followed by rumble rumble: i rumble mcskrimish then did a kick similar to ryu's ttatsumakisenpuaku ralph just blocked it rumble: what?! ralph: gonna have to try better then that pal ralph then punched rumble right the skirmish and was in pain with high pitched voice rumble: *high pitched voice* right in the coconuts ralph: heh your funny when your in pain rumble: grr! time to unleash my ultimate move with that rumble then unleashed a combo of attacks hittind ralph directly in his face annoucner: SUPER ULTRA FIGHITNG MIDDLE PREFIX COMBO! ralph just got up rumble: impossible nobody has ever survived that ralph: well i did i have survived falling into a volcano of mentos and coke think i can't surive your attacks rumble: hmm give it your best shot rumble then gave him a bring it taunt then ralph then smiled ralph: i'm gonna wreck it! with that ralph then pounded the ground and making rumble bleed like crazy cause even glass was thrown at him rumble: no!!!!!!!!!! annoucner: KO! YOU WIN! ralph: oh dear well atleast we know he can't die in his own world (Later at bad anon) ralph: so after rumble came back we agreed to have him here at bad anon and since then it's been going good everyone of the bad guys clapped and smiled rumble stood and bowed clyde: nice story ralph and rumble would you like to share your story? rumble: okay i am rumble mcskirmish fight fighters now a bad guy all: hi rumble! rumble: ralph thank you for having me here it seems like a good place to be also being a bad guy it has it's perks being cool doing whatever you want plus not only that i will have someone follow in my heroic days though i kinda wonder if this will effect my game legacy everyone clapped zangief: zangief bad guy all: hi zangief! zangief: rumble if you think you can not be bad guy trust me it will be fun cause like tell ralph ounce if nobody crushed skull between thighs who will one game at time rumble rumble agreed clyde: well good to see everything worked out now let's close with the bad guy affirmation all: i am bad and that's good i will never be good and that's no bad there it no one i rather be then me clyde: alright guys see ya next week and rumble we gotcah some wumpa fruit rumble looked confused clyde: don't worry they're from crash bandicoot they are fresh out side rumble saw grand central station with all kinda of videogame characters like him he was amazed rumble: rumble could get used to this with that he walked on to his game DBX! ending dialouge boomstick: aww what a happy ending stay tuned for more dbx also if you want rumble to appear in a story all his own comment below Category:What-If? DBXs